Low Blow
Low Blow was a lightweight robot that competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was a flat, wide dome-shaped robot armed with a small spinning saw blade on top. The robot would have opponents drive up its dome and then grind away at them with its saw. Low Blow did surprisingly well, reaching the round of 16 in Season 4.0. The team that entered Low Blow also entered a middleweight version called Mow-Blow in Season 5.0. Robot History Season 4.0 After receiving a bye in the second preliminary round, Low Blow went up against Bait in its first ever match. Bait drives right over Low Blow and pieces flew out of Bait. Low Blow pushed Bait for the entire match before the time ran out. Low Blow won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Matts Bammer. Low Blow won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Toe-Crusher. Both robots went straight at each other, but both robots didn't come near each other for twenty seconds. Both robots barely touch each other and both robots stayed away from each other again. Low Blow gets under Toe-Crusher and Low Blow's saw blade makes contact with Toe-Crusher, producing sparks in the process. Toe-Crusher briefly gets under Low Blow, but Low Blow runs away before it can be pushed around the BattleBox. As both robots were fighting each other, Toe-Crusher backs up onto the killsaws and was sent flying across the BattleBox. Toe Crusher gets its wedge under Low Blow and pushes it across the BattleBox floor, but Low Blow slips away before they reach the arena wall. Toe-Crusher gets under Low Blow again and gets stuck on a seam on the BattleBox floor. Low Blow circles around and tries to get under Toe-Crusher, but Low Blow only drives up onto Toe-Crusher's wedge and Toe-Crusher pushes Low Blow towards the pulverizer. Low Blow gets hit by the pulverizer four times and Low Blow tries to run away. Toe-Crusher attempts to push Low Blow back under the pulverizer, but just drives on top of Low Blow. Toe-Crusher retreats before the pulverizer can fall. Low Blow drives under the pulverizer again and takes a shot right in the center. Toe-Crusher comes in again and gets under Low Blow this time, but only manages to push Low Blow out of the way. As Toe-Crusher leaves Low Blow, the pulverizer falls on Toe-Crusher, breaking the antenna and Low Blow escapes to the center of the BattleBox. Toe-Crusher turned a bit, then stopped moving again as it was out of the remote control's range and thus was counted out. Low Blow won by TKO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Carnage Raptor. Carnage Raptor won on a 32-13 judge's decision and Low Blow was eliminated from the tournament. Low Blow wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. However, Low Blow never got going and it lost overall to Dr. Inferno Jr.. Season 5.0 Due to participating in Season 4.0, Low Blow was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced Herr Gepoünden. Herr Gepoünden won on a 29-16 judge's decision and Low Blow was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California